


A puzzle wrapped in an enigma

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Just a strange lil one shot, Kat is being vague as all hell, One Shot, Sherl and Ernest have no clue, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Fic request from Cookiecrumbs from Tumblr! A wholesome fic about the LMJ crew!Kat is being very vague about something that has been on her mind. Sherl and Ernest try to discover what.
Relationships: no ships - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	A puzzle wrapped in an enigma

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly only played a little bit of LMJ and haven’t watched the anime so, just wanted to say sorry if I get the characters completely wrong xD.

‘’Sherl, can I ask you something?’’ Katrielle asked in a more serious tone than he had ever heard her talk in before.

Sherl was currently sitting in the windowsill with his back turned to the glutenous lass. He was not really in the mood for chitchat, since it had been pouring cats and dogs for days on end. He was aching for a bit of outside time, or as Ernest so endearingly put it ‘’time for walkies’’. He always hated it when they treated him like a complete dog, but he knew he couldn’t necessarily blame them for his appearance.

‘’Sheeerl, you there? Misses Layton asked you a question you know.’’ Ernest asked as he walked into the room with a cup of tea for his beloved boss.

The dog huffed an exasperated sigh before turning around to meet with the gaze of said miss.

‘’What do you want?’’

Kat grabbed the cup of tea from Ernest’s plate and took a sip before turning her head to the window with a thoughtful look.

‘’What do you think of sand?’’

Ernest quirked an eyebrow to the dog, who returned an equally confused shrug.

‘’Gets all up in my fur and between my toes. Never been a fan. Why?’’

‘’Oh just...thinking.’’ Katrielle said with a sigh.

This was unusual to both Sherl and Ernest. The boisterous, flamboyant and never hungry Katrielle was having a bit of an off moment. They were actually starting to wonder what was up.

‘’Miss, if I may be so bold…’’ Ernest sat down on a chair on her opposite.

‘’Hm?’’

‘’Is there something the matter? You...you know you could always talk to me.’’

‘’Well…’’ she started, looking as if she was searching for something deep inside.

Sherl and Ernest were both on the edge of their seats, each perching their ears for the answer. The girl knew how to capture everyone’s attention that’s for sure.

‘’What about water?’’

‘’...Water?’’ Both Sherl and Ernest asked, growing even more confused with the second.

‘’Salty, sweet, muddy…’’ She started listing different types of water.

‘’Kat you’re acting really strange. And that’s saying something for you!’’ Sherl jumped down and made his way to Kat’s front.

‘’Oh! Let me go check something!’’ Kat jumped up from her seat, startling both of the lads, before rushing to the back of the office in search of something they couldn’t comprehend. 

‘’Do you have any idea what she's on about?’’ Sherl asked Ernest.

‘’I’m afraid not.’’ Ernest sighed.

\------------

The next day, Katrielle looked happily through the window at the sky, which had turned to a crisp baby blue. For some reason, she had brought along a big bag and an umbrella.

‘’You know it’s going to be clear today miss Layton!’’ Ernest said chipper. ‘’No need for an umbrella.’’

‘’Oh I know Ernest, it’s a parasol for the beach!’’

‘’The beach?’’ Once again both Sherl and Ernest replied in unison.

‘’Yeah! Didn’t I tell you yesterday? We’re going to the beach today!’’

‘’How were we supposed to know that!’’ Sherl shouted.

The girl was a puzzle wrapped in an enigma. That afternoon, Sherl, Ernest and Katrielle spend their time at the beach. They figured out after interrogating her that she had been planning this beach trip ever since it had started raining. She could’ve sworn she told the two about it, but shrugged with a big laugh when she realised that it might have slipped her mind. They had fun nonetheless.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's definitely not my best work. I really don't know these characters well enough so my apologies if it was a tad boring!


End file.
